


Treasure Trove

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Fic, Dark One's Dagger, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sea Monsters, captain!Belle, mer!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While rowing back to her ship, under the blazing hot summer breeze, Captain Belle stumbled upon a tiny island consisting of a cave littered with piles upon piles of Glittering Treasures burying every inch of the sandy shores, a mysterious dagger and two ominously glowing gold gems lurking just beneath the Dark Depths.





	1. Eccentric Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Creature chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867302) by [Gwenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore). 



On the midst of the sea near the shores of the Front lands, a small rowboat with a tiny woman cuts its way forward under the rays of the hot summer sun. 

“Blasted heat.” Belle muttered as she rowed stubbornly across the ocean with the sun and its scalding warmth beating at her back. Her ship _'The Chipped Cup'_ was anchored about two miles North East away from the shore, faithfully waiting for her return. 

She’d gone to the nearby town to _negotiate_ with some aristocrats and other officials harboring distinctive corrupted morals, and bribing them to make sure that she and the rest of her crew didn’t appear on any of the wanted lists to be stationed on the neighboring towns and valleys. 

Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention more than necessary, she had gone alone; despite Mulan’s rather passionate speech about how the mere idea of letting the ship’s Captain go alone in a town crawling with unsavory and shady characters without someone to watch her back – _in case someone is dumb enough to even point a rusty stick on her direction_ – is nothing but an invitation for trouble. 

But with the choices limited to a warrior woman of a quartermaster who’s literally and heavily armored to the teeth – _totally not noteworthy if you’re either blind or just plain stupid_ –, a lady navigator – _who is also runaway royalty but don’t tell anyone that_ – who can’t lift anything sharp without somehow ending on the sharp end herself – _ ~~like that time with the unsuspecting spindle of wool and her clumsy finger trying to introduce itself~~_ –, and a handy boatswain who’s overall disposition screams someone of blue blood – _not really a lie; but a prince thought dead by a successful coup orchestrated by his scheming relatives is a truth proven deadly if uncovered_ – is not really a good way to remain inconspicuous. 

Not taking any of them with her didn’t really seem like a bad idea at the time, though she could’ve certainly gone without the fact of rowing by herself to and from the ship alone. She complained aimlessly to herself and simply enjoyed the gentle breeze that caressed her sweaty skin and thick hair seductively, blowing it this way and that as an attempt to keep the Captain cool from the summer’s embrace. 

A thought came to mind and Belle arched a brow as she stared at the deep waters while rowing. The Captain grinned softly as she remembered the old tales of beasts of the sea, half-fish people who seduced sailors and dragged them below the water with them, giant squids that could crush ships with their powerful tentacles- they certainly were wonderful tales, and thinking about them made the rowing slightly less boring to Belle. 

* * *

The Chipped Cup was not in sight yet, and Belle is starting to get concerned. She liked to think that she was a decent marksman with her trusty compass, her extensive knowledge of the celestial rotation, and her fair sense of direction. _Did she not weigh anchor around here? She should have at least seen her ship or even its silhouette by now._ Glancing to her left, the Captain saw a large formation of rocks, likely to be a cave, just off the coast. Looking up at the sky, Belle smelled rain, and assumed that her crew took shelter in the cave.

Upon arriving at said cave, Belle looked around cautiously. Her ship was not here, that much was obvious, though her concern for her ship and crew went to the back of her mind as she saw piles and piles of treasure strewn about the shores of the cave. There was a fair amount of land, though most of it was submerged by water. Nearly every inch of ground space was covered in gems and coins, and other objects of a valuable nature. 

Belle was young and an adventurer – _ ~~we’re not pirates, Aurora, no matter what Phillip says~~_ –, that much was true, but she had a fairly level head and is quick to assume that this was a trap of some sort. It was simply too good to be true. The Captain docked her boat on a small bank and explored the large caves. 

There was no one to be found, or any evidence of a trap. Deciding that the coast was clear after roughly an hour of examining the cave, Belle began piling treasures into her small boat giggling happily to herself as she did so _‘I can’t wait to show the others. Surely these will be enough to cover most of our needs for the next seasons to come, without having to resort to pillaging the unfortunate pirate ships we come across.’_ She thought excitedly.

* * *

After a while, Belle’s legs were rather tired from exploring the vast caves, so she sat herself down on a small ledge and leaned over to look down at the water. A bright, shiny dagger made itself visible to the Captain’s eyes. 

Belle had never seen anything like it, and she longed to get a closer and much clearer look. It was within her reach, she figured- it didn’t look too far away, as it rested so beautifully on a rock a few feet below the surface. Rolling up her sleeves and shedding her coat, the Captain reached down into the water, her fingertips breaching the still surface of the cool water. Grunting softly, she found herself leaning more and more over the ledge to try and grasp the dagger. She just had to have it; her arm was halfway submerged in the water, and she was determined not to come out empty-handed.

After a few more moments of reaching, and failing to take the interesting dagger, the Captain grunted and damned her small and delicate stature. Sighing, she sat on her knees on the soft sand as she stared longingly at the dagger. 

_‘How beautiful it was! She had to have it, why couldn’t she have it? It was all she wanted, just this simple thing. She needed to simply reach out and take it for herself; she needed to make it hers-’_

_‘Wait, no.’_ Belle paused, halting her thoughts and furrowing her brow. She could not remember a time when she had been so infatuated with a simple dagger with its rather eccentric designs, and it was beginning to concern her, Books and Ancient Tomes she would understand... _but a dagger?_

Thoughts of mythological creatures rapidly plagued her mind at once, making her stomach twist up in knots, and her heart pound like she just ran away from a company of marines. What if this was a trap used by Beasts of the Sea? Manipulating her thoughts and making her think that she was obsessed with things that she really didn’t care that much about; the thoughts were all good and rationally well until she allowed herself to gaze upon that gleaming dagger once more.

_… She needed it. **Now.**_

With a sudden lurch of her short lithe body, the Captain grabbed the dagger, grinning triumphantly as she held onto it tightly. Now, the trouble was shifting her weight so that she would not fall into the water, or drop the dagger. Her palm was pressed flat against a nearby rock, making her body appear like a bridge as her knees were still in the sand, on the small ledge. 

Glancing around, the Captain slowly brought her hand up and tossed the beautifully crafted dagger onto the shore beside her body. Watching it to make sure that it landed successfully beside her, she pushed off of the rock and regained her balance, sitting back on the small ledge as she took in the beauty of the dagger. 

The Dagger’s hilt fits her palm perfectly giving her a good grip, the silver Celtic engraved designs contrasting from the black iron the Kris blade seemed to have been forged with and its shape oddly reminisced her of that of a gentle ocean’s waves that depicts a smooth sailing for the ship. It was nothing like Belle had ever seen before; she’d seen her First mate’s most prized weapons, ancient daggers acquired from passing ships, royal collections from the nearby castle near the coast of Camelot, and many other notable knives bought from distant lands, but this, this was beautiful. And it was all hers. She didn’t have to share it with anyone, if she didn’t want to. She could stay here, with this dagger, and spend the eternity of forever loving it.

The Captain was so immersed in her thoughts that she failed to recognize the fact that these thoughts were not thoughts at all, but someone whispering to her, pleading for her to stay, and to spend eternity here. The voice told tales of happiness, and a wealthy life beyond her wildest dreams and adventures. 

Belle is feeling a pull… _a desire_ … no, more like a _**Need.**_ _A desperate Need for **More.**_ The Beautiful Dagger was merely a piece, _a taste._ And she _wanted more, **so much More.**_

Leaning over the edge and scanning the waters desperately for at least one more hidden treasure for her to take. Her eyes brightened as she saw two beautiful gems of gold, and promptly groaned in disappointment as she realized that she would not be able to reach them without diving completely under the cold waters.


	2. Pretty Gold Gems

With nothing more to do Belle began to silently beg the gems to come closer to her; _please, please!_ Never had she looked upon such beauty, _come closer!_ She beckoned, and much to her surprise and delight, they inched closer. _That’s it, come, come to me! Do not be shy, my precious gem, come closer!_ The Captain continued to urge the gems to come closer, to emerge from the dark, cold waters so that she could touch them, be with them.

They came closer and closer, and the whisper grew louder and louder, though still delicate, seductive, and faint. Belle’s subconscious was spinning, drowning the rest of her coherent thoughts as she leaned over the side, gripping at the ledge with her free hand eagerly, while her eyes remained fixated on the two gems below the surface, Belle’s thumb was caressing the dagger; it was smooth, with only the grooves from the dagger’s design made some parts of it appear coarse to the touch, but it was still so smooth, so sharp, so dangerous, and oh so _inviting._

The Captain watched dazedly as the gems surfaced, though she did not reach out to touch them, as she had planned, for her mind was not on the rocks, just as it never had been on the dagger to begin with. A strong hand gripped the junction of Belle’s neck and shoulder, which gave way to an arm of shimmering golden hue, and then a body. The gems were now inches away from the Captain’s eyes as her lips were met with a warm, wet surface.

The reality of the situation was not currently known to the Captain, for she did not notice, nor object to the creature that had emerged from the waters. Long, thick, wavy hair caressed and stuck to the monster’s neck, cheeks, and temples. Warm, golden, soft, and drenched skin stretched gracefully over strong pectorals and abdominal, giving way to something that can only be described as the Devil’s illusion of a man. 

Using its free hand, the monster pushed itself slightly farther out of the water, still obeying the beauty’s silent, and uncontrollable pleads for more. The hips of a man came together with a large, thick tail, which then split off into several long tentacles, resembling those of a squid’s. 

The Captain’s fingertips itched and urged to feel the smoothness of those gems, reaching out and meeting her fingertips with the monster’s smooth flesh, though pausing as they slid over a lightly coarse material, much like the grooves in the dagger. Scales of gold surrounds the sea beast whole, though Belle was still unaware of anything that was going on. Her reality was bent, her conscious skewed, her mind a flurry of bright, vivid colors, and burning desire.

Finally taking possession of her sanity, the Captain wrenched away from the creature’s warm and supple lips, blue eyes widening as she looked at the beast, then at the dagger clutched in her hands. _The dagger was evil,_ she had to dispose of it; maybe then, the monster would go away. Or perhaps she was drunk, and this was all just a nightmare conjured by the devil's ale where she would soon wake up on her ship, in her bed, warm and safe and nursing a headache by morn. She gripped the dagger in her hand, winding up and went to throw it as far away as possible, though the beast seized Belle’s hand before she was able to throw it.

 _ **“Please, don’t just throw me away like that, Dearie… you wanted me so bad, and now you have me, all to cast me aside, and so quickly? Please, stay a little longer, why won’t you? Love me, like you know I love you…”**_ The whisper pleaded and begged the Captain to keep the dagger, prompting her eyes to shoot over to the sea monster’s glowing golden eyes. Its eyes were the same as the gems she saw a few moments ago – _so beautiful, enticing_. She found herself being convinced by the voice once more, and listened to it, despite it being the opposite of what she wished.

“Th-this isn’t funny, you’re manipulating me, taking away my choice to decide my own Fate! Let me go, you Beast!” Belle snarled, securing the dagger in her grip and driving it into the creature’s arm that was holding her down. She winced as the beast let out a soft groan of pain. Quickly relinquishing its hold from her, the creature slowly brought its wounded arm to its lips and slid a long forked tongue over the wound, making it heal instantly with no trace of scar in place. Its molten gold eyes seized hers with unreadable emotion clouding its depths; and the monster spoke aloud for the first time. 

_**“Why did you do that, Dearie? I was not harming you; I was simply giving you what you wanted… What you’ve been desperately begging me, just moments before.”**_ Judging by the voice and the human aspect of its anatomy, Belle believed that this thing, whatever it was, was clearly of that of a male specimen of its – his – species. Despite his odd appearance, the pirate could not help but be… fascinated, and attracted, to this creature. 

“I-I don’t want You, I just wanted the gems-”

 _ **“Oh, I'm most certainly sure that you were talking to me, Dearie.”**_ He interjected his deep voice still soft and hushed, as though he was afraid to speak or was simply unaccustomed to it. Belle’s eyes felt heavy as daze began to set upon her once more as she continued to listen to the hybrid’s voice; it was so wonderful, more so than any music she had ever heard. So deep, rough, raspy… 

_**“Please, come closer… There’s no need for you to be shy. Stop fighting yourself, and just give in to me, let go of your fears, Dear Captain…”**_ Losing sight of reality, Belle found herself rooted to the spot, perfectly aware of the fact that she was somehow closer to the monster. She felt cool water sliding down her fingertips as the sea creature slid further out of the water, pressing his lips to hers once more, whispering to her in her mind, making Belle’s ears ring and her heart race as she succumbed to the aquatic male’s seductive pleas. 

_**“Fear has no place here, I am not here to harm you, My Dear… I can conjure up everything your heart’s desire, let me give you all that you want, all that you’ve ever dreamed of. And the only price that I ask, is your affection… Now, come closer, Sweetheart. Never will there be a need for you to be shy…”**_ The hybrid cooed, making her drop the dagger and sending it to rest in the sand with a sound of a near inaudible thump. With the dagger out of her reach and from causing further harm, the creature used this opportunity to lean forward and slid his warm, wet lips to her own.


	3. A Little Taste

Caught off guard, Belle let out a small moan as she savored the monster’s taste; it was richer than any chocolate and sweeter than any tea cakes she had ever had the luxury to devour. No longer weary and with her logic out of reach as that with the Beast’s dagger below the sand, she crawled closer to him, wanting to feel more of him, desiring things she cannot seem to fathom with the pleasant and pleasurable haze clouding the forefront of her mind. 

Though by rough estimation the sea creature will be taller than her; his pectorals were just shy bellow with hers- making her conclude that if this thing were to be human, he would only be quite few inches taller than herself; a perfect fit. 

While the Creature slowly slid his slick forked tongue past Belle’s lips, the Captain curiously roamed her hands on the merman’s soft, scaled skin. Her tender caresses prying a pleased groan from the hybrid’s lips as he continued to savor and gently devour Belle’s mouth, soft sound of lips on flesh echoing throughout the caves, only to be heard by the two of them.

 ** _“That’s it, my Dear. There’s nothing to Fear.”_** Hush promises of safety and love continued to resound within her mind and Belle nodded slightly, silently obeying the male as he slid his hand down her clothed body, making the Captain’s knees feel rather weak. Belle’s body was nearly pressing against the merman’s, trying to pull the creature out of the water, her desire to be closer to the sea demon growing more and more by the moment. 

**_“I am with the Sea… I cannot come to you, my Dear…”_** The Creature murmured, making Belle’s head spin. Whether the Captain knew what was going on or not, she can no longer tell, though at this point, neither she did care. What was a nightmare merely moments ago, has transformed into something that Belle was determined to not let go of, even if she damns herself to the Sea Monster’s Thrall.

“But- no, I need you, how can I have you? This is not good enough! There must be a way. There has to be.” Belle protested her voice barely above whisper as she whined softly in frustration, objecting to this barrier that kept her from being with her newfound treasure. Sliding her arms around the hybrid’s neck and her legs wrapping around his waist, and their hips pressing firmly against one another, both groaning softly in unison on each other’s lips at the wonderful foreign contact.

 ** _““It’s alright, hush now, my Dear. For there are no barriers that cannot be crossed. Everything has its own loophole after all; be at ease and simply trust in Me…”_** He soothingly purred, wicked smirk blooming on his face as he gently snaked his arms around the Captain’s middle, pulling her slowly into the water as he continued to kiss her passionately. Belle tensed her body as she awaited the iciness of the waters, though it never came. Halfway submerged into the water, she noticed that it was warm - _very warm_. The water wasn’t cold… _perhaps it was only her imagination that it was cold? Was it really this warm?_ Her current state left no room for questions as her back was pressed gently to the smooth rock wall that Belle had been sitting on moments before.

The Captain was hoisted up in the merman’s arms making her slightly taller than the hybrid, her arms still around his neck as the beast kissed her lips and down to her jaw tenderly, soft, warm lips venturing their way to the her vulnerable neck, dangerous sharp teeth softly nibbling on the skin between her neck and shoulders rewarding him with the Captain’s enthusiastic moans.

“H-How can I-…Please… I want-… how can I be closer to you?” The Captain begged and pleaded, the aching heat and need leaving her on the edge of desperation. Lacing her fingers in the thick raven locks of the creature, and harshly gripping at them as she felt her tender neck being ravished by the merman’s soft lips.

With great restraint the beast wrenched his lips away from his price, breath coming short though he has little need for it, heart threatening to escape from its confines, eyes devouring the tremors wracking through his beautiful mate, and a burning need chipping away his control. **_“A taste… do you trust me, My Dear? I simply need a small taste, of that sweet fluid that gives you life…”_**

Blood. Of course, _Human blood_. Didn’t Belle read somewhere that this was how mermaids became humans? Or perhaps that was something else, though it did not matter now. Refusing to let go, Belle used her free hand to reach and grope the sand in an attempt to grab the knife she discarded earlier. 

**_“No, please, do not scar such beautiful skin… allow me to take only what I need, My Dear…”_** Oh goodness, the effect of the Beast’s breathless voice to her unrestrained arousal is simply _ridiculous_ , such a thing should only exist in story books and mythology… _But isn’t she in one right now?_ Nodding obediently, the Captain craned her neck to the side and the creature wasted no time latching to the same spot he was previously ravishing, before slowly sinking his teeth into the soft skin, making Belle groan in pain and slight pleasure. 

Upon tasting blood, the Mer began to undergo his transformation. Belle felt rather than see the creature’s form rapidly shifting beneath the dark water. Shuddering at the sweet taste the Mer slid his tongue over the small wound on the Captain’s neck, healing it as though nothing had happened. **_“Is this better…?”_** The Beast inquired. 

Glancing beneath the waters, Belle’s eyes widened as tentacles slowly dissipated, and gave way to two strong legs, kicking gracefully against the water in order to keep both of their bodies afloat. The Hybrid noticing the Captain’s fascination grinned at her flustered expression, and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

“M-much, y-yeah, but I don’t, I’ve never been-” The Captain was shushed by the creature as he slid his tongue slowly over her lips, making her moan and her head vacant of any other thoughts other than the pleasurable heat consuming her body.

 ** _“Hush, no more concerns, I will take care of you… Will you hold your breath for me, this wouldn’t take long, I promise.”_** He instructed. Making sure she did as he asked before diving beneath the waters, holding on tightly to the Captain’s waist as he swam swiftly through a crevice beneath the surface. Swimming up to the surface of the water he made sure to have Belle resurface first

The Creature carried Belle up the small bank and laid her down on the dried weeds that were lying over the soft sandy earth proving a makeshift bed. Gasping softly, the Captain took a moment to fully take in her surroundings. She was in some sort of underwater cave that seemed to have land, loving plants and clean air – _How Fascinating_ -. But once again, her surroundings were the least of her worries as a pair of sky blue hews took in the sight before her: her Beast was human now, his nude form soaked in water, the drops sliding down his skin and snagging on his scales gracefully. Pulling the nude male closer to her still-clothed form, Belle ran a hand down the scaled chest curiously, before looking up at the man’s lust darkened eyes.

“Ah, you never told me your name…. do you have one? A-and I’ve never, uhh, had, well, you see, with a man before, so…” She shyly trailed off, cheeks flaring up at her foolish ramblings. Chuckling softly, the scaled man brushed his fingertips over Belle’s soft cheeks relishing at the color blooming at them.

 ** _“Rumplestiltskin. My name. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sweetheart.”_** He murmured, and Belle was not sure if he was doing it intentionally or not, but everything he seems to say had a rather seductive undertone to it, which is really unfair. How can she hope to have an intellectual conversation if his voice alone is enough to tempt her to abandon all reason?

With a voice ravaged and left breathless from pleasure she replied “I’m Belle. I must say that the _Pleasure’s_ all mine.” A cheeky smile adorned her dainty mouth, earning her a similar response with a glimpse of sharp teeth peaking at the edges from her counterpart’s grin.

Slowly and carefully crawling up the Captain’s form, Rumplestiltskin laid beside her, his graceful fingers unlacing Belle’s outer corset, sliding off her shirt, and then began on her leather trousers. Inhaling shakily, Belle wrapped her arms around the hybrid’s neck, burying her face in his thick dark hair as she began to pant and moan anxiously; wanting more and more of the pleasure her Beast is enthusiastically providing her by the moment.


	4. Forever

“H-hah, y-yes, I love you….” Belle trailed off, her mind still cloudy. Realistically, one could not fall in love with someone within a few hours, though the Captain knew she felt something for him, a strange feeling she couldn’t exactly place. All she knew was that she wanted to be with this strange creature- _No, with Rumplestiltskin…_ in ways that she had never been with any other man, and the reality of that made Belle quite nervous, never before was she so out of depth, always knowing, so sure of her wants, and never letting else get in the way of her own choices.

The Captain’s eyes shot open as he began to pull and unlace her trousers, glancing down she saw that he’d already removed her socks and boots, her bottoms being the only thing standing in his way of exposing all of her to his burning gaze. 

Glancing up to the Captain, Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side in an irresistible fashion. _**“Are you certain you’re alright with this? There’ll be no turning back afterwards, My Sweet.”**_ He softly inquired.

Belle distractedly nodded, feeling uncomfortable from the clinging article left on her person, while she continues plant soft, timid kisses to every gold scaled skin she managed to reach.

With a trembling moan on her glistening skin, Rumplestiltskin relieved the Captain of her remaining drenched clothing and wasted no time lowering his lips to the expanse of exposed skin of her hips and was rewarded with pleasured gasps and nails digging on his scalp, making him feel raw with need. 

As much as Belle was enjoying Rumplestiltskin’s affection, Rumplestiltskin was her _treasure_. She wanted to please Rumplestiltskin, because Rumplestiltskin was _hers_. Growling softly she quickly thought back to Mulan’s - _rather brutal_ \- combat techniques and used her toned legs as a leverage to roll Rumplestiltskin over so that he was beneath her. Belle looked down at the male, blue eyes blown wide with uncontained lust and small lips arching a mischievous tilt, her long hair splaying over her shoulders and resting against Rumplestiltskin’s heaving pectorals. 

Looking up at Belle, Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows; his thin lips parted in slight awe, though he stayed silent and docile underneath her to do as she pleased. _**“That’s right, Sweetheart… take what you need my Belle… you found me, I’m all yours…”**_ He murmured, reaching up and lacing his claws in Belle’s soft curly hair. 

Moaning huskily, Belle brought her lips down to Rumplestiltskin’s neck, nibbling and suckling and growling possessively over scaled flesh. “Yes, you’re all mine …” She panted, gripping at Rumplestiltskin’s hips for a moment, before running her hands over all of the expanse of gold skin she could reach. Groping his thighs and behind, Belle squeezed the toned flesh passionately. 

Rumplestiltskin began to pant and groan at Belle’s possessive touch, his toes curling into blanket; years of no contact less more of such passionate caresses left him trembling with overwhelming want and promptly snapped the chains of his restraint. With wild eyes filled with scorching lust he quickly reclaimed control over their positions and hovered over his breathless mate. Sharp claws continued their path below her silken skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. Mindful of the damage his hands could cause with the slightest mistake he carefully entered her tight wet cavern with a digit, preparing his fragile mate for lovemaking. 

Belle gasped and growled upon being entered; the foreign sensation left her back arching and eyes squeezed shut, her grip on Rumplestiltskin tightening as the confusing discomfort quickly gave way from his earnest attention to pleasure. The pleasures that her young, inexperienced body was receiving was nearly overwhelming. From the heat and the mounting pleasure her Beast was thoroughly providing for her, his claws gently grazed against her clitoris, Belle was physically unable to stop herself from releasing a moaning scream as her body tilted over the edge to orgasm. Chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath as she spiraled from sensations surprised by how quickly it had been over, and by how… _intense_ the pleasure had felt. 

When Rumplestiltskin decided that his little Belle was ready, he positioned himself, shaking off his nervousness as he slowly sheathed inside her sweltering heat. Watching carefully for every reaction looking for the slightest bit of discomfort and reigning back what is left of his shredded control determined to give nothing short of a pleasant experience for his bold little mate, the Mer leaned down brushing his lips against Belle’s tenderly. _**“A-Are you all right, My Sweet?”**_ He asked hoarsely, claws dug and ripping at the blanket on either side of Belle; a sign of his struggle for self-control.

"Please..." She panted out. The simple message needed no translation. Wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to continue and he was lost. Burying his face in her collarbone inhaling her intoxicating scent and driving his further away from his sense of reason, the Hybrid thrust into his love, gripping the Captain’s hips as the two of them moved in sync with one another. The room was filled with sounds of moans, gasps, and pleased grunts. Belle’s noises were almost as primal as his, her hips bucking sheathing him deeper still inside of her reducing both of them to revel on their basest instincts.

Belle so new of this type of battle quickly surrendered to another orgasm from the onslaught of his passion. Rumplestiltskin gave a feral snarl as she moaned huskily, squeezing his eyes shut as he was further assaulted by the feeling of Belle’s tight folds flexing and fluttering on his manhood so pleasurably. Belle gripped at his back passionately, dragging her nails down to his shoulder blades leaving a burning trail and rendering him helplessly reeling from pleasure as much as from pain. Belle tightened her legs around his waist, pushing herself further onto his arousal, earning a sharp moan from the Hybrid’s lips, the simple action bringing even more pleasure to the two of them. 

She was bringing him so close to finish his brave little mate; but it was always just beyond reach. By the Seas he could almost taste it. Managing to open his eyes, Rumplestiltskin looked up at Belle, struggling for air as he spoke. _**“Sweetheart, I won’t… hah… be able to last much l-longer….”**_ He moaned, closing his eyes shut in concentration as she dragged her nails firmly against his back once more, their hips ground together in a desperate, non-coherent attempt to gain more of the sensations, her soft, moist form slicking around urging for the gold skinned man’s release.

Sweet dangerous pleasure nearly drowned her, filling her so deep. The sensation of his mouth and dangerously sharpened teeth so close to her fluttering pulse, lavishly tracing her throat with burning lust. Her hips instinctively thrust forward to rub herself against him trying to keep him inside her, making her arch and moan uncontrollably. Coherent thought was no longer an option. 

Rumplestiltskin growled, thrusting harder into his mate. He knew Belle’s release was close, for he felt her walls tightening once more and leaving him reeling closer to the metaphorical edge so slow and torturous that it was making him completely incoherent. _Close… so close… he wanted to taste it so badly…it was so close._

And taste it he did, they both did. A few more thrusts against her quivering heat, and Belle gave in. With a loud moan, Belle arched her back with toes curled in sheer bliss. Panting raggedly, Rumplestiltskin both heard and felt her reach her peak in the way she tightened even more, becoming vise-like around his cock. The spasms were fierce and he gritted his teeth, arched his back, and howled, pumping his release in a drenching deluge inside of her: some of his copious load seeping out around his cock. Few moments passed he slowly and gently exited Belle’s soft folds and nearly collapsing on top of his little mate before he managed to maneuver himself to lay beside her.

Belle brought the Hybrid’s head to rest in the crook of her neck, her scent lulling him to a contended stupor, as they both lay sweating, their bodies firmly pressed together as they steadily regained their breath.

 _ **“My Belle, my Beautiful, Wonderful Belle.”**_ He trailed off as he spooned her to his side, draping his arms around his mate’s waist and holding her close to his warm body. Belle’s cheeks flushed as she buried her face in Rumplestiltskin’s neck to hide her fluster from the male. Looking down at his silly mate, Rumplestiltskin chuckled softly, stroking the Captain’s long, soft hair as he felt Belle slowly tangle her legs with his. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Belle sighed as she closed her eyes, fully content as she basked in the warmth of the other, someone who was all hers, and the love that they shared in this secret sanctuary of theirs. With a soft sigh Rumplestiltskin nestled his nose into the top of her head, and she couldn’t hold back a grin a she felt him inhale her scent through his nostrils in content. Both of their eyes fluttering closed, as they lay wrapped around each other. Belle sighed as her previous thoughts caught up to her. She still had no idea where her crew was, but at this moment in time, she honestly can’t bring herself to ruin this peaceful moment with her worries. 

As if sensing her train of thought, she felt him gently tightened his embrace as to not constrict her and sweetly murmured into her ear _**“Stay here with me, Belle… do not worry about them… Don’t go… Please, stay with me… Forever.”**_ Such desperate begging in a form of sweet words… Belle can do nothing but smile softly as she succumbed to the spell of her precious treasure.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Done!!! I Hope you like it!!! Comments and Kudos are very much Welcome. Let me Hear your Thoughts. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also don't forget to read Gwenore's [**Creature chronicles**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867302) the awesome fic that inspired and gave birth to this. b(^_^)d


End file.
